


Proper Daughter Raising Techniques

by WestOrEast



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chikan, F/M, Gangbang, Incest, Lolicon, MILFs, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: After seeing her daughter watching some unsightly videos, Haruka knows that something needs to be done. Something like introducing her daughter to a new, healthy way to deal with her sexual needs. Like getting gangbanged by strangers on the train. Yui is sure to thank her for it, sooner or later.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 151





	Proper Daughter Raising Techniques

Haruka stretched as she climbed the stairs. As she went to the second floor of her home, she hummed to herself. Today had been a _good_ day. Yui had been as delightful as she had always been and dinner had been tasty and, of course, getting out and about as been just as fun as Haruka had expected it to be.  
  
And now Haruka didn’t think anything more needed to be done today besides bidding her daughter goodnight and going to bed. And then, in a few hours, going to _sleep_. The bed would first be put to it’s _other_ use, though only by Haruka, sad to say.  
  
Haruka stood in front of her daughter’s door and rapped on it. There was no response, although Haruka _thought_ she could hear some faint sounds on the other side. Plus, of course, the light was on, shining underneath the door. That was another good clue.  
  
Haruka knocked again. Still no answer. Sighing, she opened the door, putting one hand on her hip.  
  
“Yui,” Haruka started to say, “I’m-.”  
  
Haruka stopped. She blinked, looking down at her daughter. Yui looked back up at her. The pale skin on her cheeks went even paler, then a redness started to spread across them. And yet, despite how cute that was, Haruka wasn’t quite able to make herself focus just on her daughter’s face.  
  
Not when there was everything else that needed to be looked at. For one, there was her daughter’s naked body. And Yui was _completely_ naked. That was easy to tell, just by looking at her.  
  
Yui’s eleven-year-old body was stretched out on her bed, her legs spread and her hand still in between her legs. Her small chest was bare, and part of Haruka’s mind noticed that it would be time to buy a new bra soon. Her long black hair was underneath her, reaching all the way to her stomach, no longer done up in the twin tails she normally wore.  
  
And finally, there was what was on Yui’s computer screen. Haruka had to look twice to make sure that she really was seeing what she thought she was seeing.  
  
It was porn. It was _animated_ porn. And by the extreme closeup of the woman’s pussy, it was obvious that this was either illegal porn, or porn that had come out of the country.  
  
Oh yes, and there was the way that a giant insect had tied the woman down and was slowly pumping eggs into her. The moaning was _very_ distinct now, as the video kept on playing.  
  
“Yui,” Haruka said, turning her head back to her daughter and trying to keep her voice calm. “What’s going on here?”  
  
"M-mama!" Yui scrambled about on her bed, frantically dislodging the blankets she was lying atop to pull them up over her nakedness. "Get out! I'm - p-please, it isn't..."  
  
As every possible denial died on her lips, Yui's mortified expression stared up at her mother before shying away and visibly flinching at the sound of a low, lengthy moan from the animated woman on the screen. Oblivious to the awkward stare-down it had caused, the computer screen continued displaying the obscene sounds and imagery of a well-endowed girl in exotic clothing being restrained and stuffed full of eggs by a monstrous, frightening insect.  
  
"Turn that off, Yui." Haruka managed to keep her tone quiet and level.  
  
The young girl scrambled to disentangle herself from her sheets and clamber over to the computer, frantically closing the window and finally silencing the lewd moans coming from the speakers.  
  
"Mama, I thought - I thought you'd gone to bed, and..."  
  
"Young lady, _what_ on Earth are you _watching?!_ " Finally, the dam broke, and Haruka's voice rose beyond her control, her tone harsh with condemnation. "I - I _understand_ that you're going through a lot of changes, and I'd have _expected_ it if it were just...but _that_ was..."  
  
Yui's long hair pooled around her shoulders as she shook, tears welling in her eyes, face downcast. Seeing her daughter's obvious distress, Haruka held her tongue, and the bedroom fell into uncomfortable, protracted silence. Yui probably felt her mother was angrily waiting for an explanation, and was trying to muster up some explanation or excuse, but in truth Haruka's mind had already moved past anger and into pity and concern. She considered herself a fairly open-minded parent, especially after some of her own...follies, in her younger days, but _this_ was entirely too much! This sort of thing couldn't _possibly_ be healthy, but...well, this is a delicate area, and what could she say or do to - to steer her daughter in the right direction? If she became angry and yelled, it would only drive a rift between them, and who knows what she'd find _next_ time she stumbled into her daughter's bedroom at an inopportune moment.  
  
And then, in a flash of clarity, the solution came to her. A way for her beloved little girl to deal with her new urges in a healthier, more constructive way...yes, it might just...  
  
"Shh, shh, Yui-chan, it's okay, I'm not mad."  
  
Despite the supreme tension and awkwardness of the situation, Haruka smiled softly as she took her daughter in her arms for a comforting hug. Everything would be alright in the morning.  
Haruka hummed to herself as she walked through the train station. Yui had a tight grip on her hand, and wasn’t looking up at Haruka very often. That hurt, though Haruka did her best not to show it on her face. At least Yui was avoiding her gaze due to embarrassment and not anger.  
  
Haruka caught a reflection of herself in the glass lining one wall of the station. She looked nice, she decided. Rather conservatively dressed, but still nice. And that was good to see, of course. Her long black hair, hanging loosely down her back, her hazel eyes, and, of course, the large breasts that her conservative outfit didn’t do a thing to hide. Nothing did, really. She had a large chest and wide hips and a narrow waist. And every outfit Haruka had worn since she was Yui’s age had shown them off, simply because there was no other choice.  
  
Yui, meanwhile, was wearing a light blue blouse and a patterned green and white skirt, with tall socks that almost reached her knees. She looked quite cute in it, though Haruka thought that her daughter _always_ looked cute, no matter what she was wearing.  
  
“Mom?” Yui asked as Haruka swiped her pass to get two tickets into the city. “Where are we going?” She looked off to the side. “Am I in trouble?”  
  
“No, of course, not,” Haruka said, smiling and giving her daughter’s shoulder a squeeze. “I’m not mad at you, and I’m not going to punish you. I’m just showing you what I do when I go into the city while you’re at school.”  
  
The two of them were walking towards the train. Haruka licked her lips, feeling a tendril of excitement starting to work its way through her. She forced it down. This was for Yui. If Haruka got to enjoy herself during it, that would be wonderful, but that wasn’t the real goal for this.  
  
The two of them slipped onto the train just in time, the doors closing behind them. Haruka felt a shiver run through her as she looked at the car. It was _packed_ , entirely with men. How lucky for her.  
  
Haruka made sure to keep on holding onto Yui’s hand as she positioned the two of them in the center of the car. Yui tried to pull away a bit to look out the window at the Tokyo skyline as the train shuddered to life, but Haruka made sure to keep a firm grip. She ignored Yui pulling at her hand in favor of looking around the car. She recognized some of the faces here, but she couldn’t put names to any of them. And that was just the way Haruka liked it.  
  
A hand grabbed Haruka’s ass. Her eyes went wide and her mouth opened slightly. It was a firm grab, the fingers really kneading into her butt, squeezing through her plain black skirt. Haruka shivered and kept on staring straight ahead as she felt the hand moving.  
  
“Long time, no see, Haruka-chan,” a voice whispered in her ear. “Nice to finally see your daughter.” The male voice chuckled. “Your pictures in your purse don’t do her justice.”  
  
Haruka shivered. Yui still hadn’t noticed what was going on, and was looking down at her phone. And right next, her mother’s ass was still getting kneaded, a hand firmly digging down into her ample cheeks. Haruka breathed in and out, her heart starting to pound.  
  
This was it. This was the beginning of Haruka’s plan to keep Yui on the straight and narrow.  
  
Watching her daughter idly tapping away at colorful game on her phone, Haruka struggled to keep her breathing under control, even as she leaned obligingly into the hand squeezing her ass. When another hand came up to squeeze her left breast through her top, she bit her lip to suppress a soft moan. This wouldn't do - it would be so very easy to let herself get carried away, to give in to the sensations immediately and embrace the wonderful, mind-numbing pleasures these men could drive her to, but she had something important to do today.  
  
"I - ah!" Haruka began in a whisper, craning her neck to address the first man to make use of her body today. "I brought her along...mmnh...because she's been..."  
  
It was so difficult to speak, when she was being touched like this. Long experience told her it was better to be quiet, to wait, to merely react and be passive. The men would tell her... _show_ her...what they wanted, what was expected of her. After all this time, every instinctive response that had been so thoroughly trained into her begged her to just shuffle her legs wider apart, arch her hips back into the groping, squeezing, exploring hands, and allow these men to drive her to heights of bliss beyond anything she'd ever experienced in her life. But, for her daughter's sake, she spoke on.  
  
"She's - nh - old enough now to, to..."  
  
"To be groped and toyed with and _used,_ just like her mother," the voice answered, gleeful and cruel. "Right, Haruka-chan?"  
  
_Yes,_ she wanted to croon aloud. The hands had only just _started_ touching her, they weren't even beneath her clothes yet, and already Haruka could feel the all-too-familiar flood of humiliation and shame and wonderful, sticky wetness in her panties. Her body was even more compliant and well-trained than she was; it knew what was coming, what wonderful, indescribable heights it would soon be brought to. The hand brushing teasingly across her chest lazily climbed higher to cup her chin, guiding her face around to meet that of her molester. Haruka's eyes began to flutter and her lips parted instantly as the man pressed his own against her, two tongues dancing around each other in a passionate, obscene mockery of intimacy; devoid of romance or emotion but filled with naked, undisguised lust.  
  
"Mom?" The youthful voice snapped Haruka back to attention; out of the corner of her eye, the lust-addled mother saw her daughter Yui - finally looking up from her cell phone, and staring at her in confusion.  
  
“Y-Yui,” Haruka moaned, pulling her head away from the man kissing her. “This, this is,” she struggled to get herself together, to be the firm voice explaining things that Yui needed right now.  
  
That wasn’t helped by how the molester was joined by a second man. Four hands were on her, one squeezing her shoulder, one pulling her skirt up from the rear, one groping her large breasts through her blouse and one roughly grinding against her crotch. Haruka’s mind was getting fogged with arousal, and her body was already _aching_ for a firmer touch.  
  
“Yui, this is for you,” Haruka managed to get out, reciting the small speech she had drawn up last night before going to bed. “With what you’ve been watching, ah,” Haruka’s voice sped up so she could finish the speech before she devolved into whorish moaning, “I need to find a safe way to let you work out your questions! Ah!”  
  
Haruka found herself falling backwards against the fat belly of the nameless man behind her. Her shoulders were heaving, and she was feeling so _turned on_. She stared down at her daughter as Yui’s eyes went wide.  
  
Yui’s head swiveled from side to side, looking up at her mother and the crowd of men now surrounding the two of them. They all had more or less identical smiles on their faces as they leered at the Suzuki family.  
  
“Mommy?” Yui asked, her voice trembling as she clutched her phone to her chest. “This is the… idea?”  
  
Haruka nodded, her heart hammering in her chest as she felt hands starting to pull at her clothes. She went along with it, lifting her arms as she felt her blouse getting tugged askew.  
  
“Yes, honey,” Haruka said, moaning like the slut she was as she was felt up. “These men will take care, oh, oh, of all of your needs.” She closed her eyes and shivered as her breasts were attacked, three hands groping her large tits and pulling them out of her bra. “Just like they do for me!”  
  
“Oh, you didn’t bring your kid here just for us, Haruka-chan?” The man behind Haruka said as a palm ground against her pussy. Even through her skirt and her panties, Haruka could feel it. “I’m hurt.” Haruka didn’t need to turn to know there was a big smile on his face.  
  
Haruka’s legs were widely spread, and she could feel hands running up them as well, pressing against the smooth fabric of her pantyhose. She _knew_ that they were going to get ripped soon, and couldn’t begin to bring herself to care. She was so _horny_ , she needed a cock to service so badly. But she still had to be a responsible mother to her only child, had to make sure that Yui was being taken care of.  
  
Although some men were already starting to do that. A hand had landed on Yui’s shoulder, the fat fingers big enough to press against Yui’s neck and her upper arm. She started, and looked upwards. Oh, how Haruka hoped that soon that look of worry and doubt would be replaced with the proper look of a girl getting her needs fulfilled.  
  
“Yui,” Haruka managed to get out, “I know that you’re a slut just like I am.” Yui gasped at that and her cheeks went dark as she stared in shock at her mother. “And these men will help you satisfy your slutty nature.”  
  
“Mom, is, is this a joke?” Yui asked, even as she stared at Haruka’s large breasts, the boobs getting fondled and groped as the men surrounding the two of them mocked Haruka in low voices about how slutty her body was. “Is this really happening?”  
  
It was, and part of Haruka was so glad that her daughter was getting to join her on this. The rest of her just needed to get _fucked_. The fires of lust inside of Haruka couldn’t be denied any longer.  
  
"Mom, you can't - mmh!" Yui's already feeble protestations were cut off as the man pressing down on her shoulder suddenly leaned in to force her into a lengthy and very adult kiss, just like her mother.  
  
_My daughter's first kiss,_ Haruka thought to herself, her face warm and proud, even as it whimpered and gasped at the constant stimulation from the molesters around her. Yui was such a lucky girl - to have her first with a complete stranger old enough to be her father on a crowded subway train. Haruka's own first kiss had been very different, all those years ago, and the older woman frowned at the memory; she had been so silly, back then. If only she had been taken by a crowd of strangers at Yui's age, she could have skipped so much youthful foolishness.  
  
"Yui - ah!" Haruka managed to begin in between moans, "This is for the best. Just let them...mmh...show you how to be a good little slut, and you won't need those horrid videos any more!"  
  
By now, a second man had stepped up to Haruka's daughter, holding her firmly by the waist and grinding her hips against the tent in his pants. Yui was struggling weakly, jerking from side to side and turning her face away from further attempts to seal her lips, but the confusion and stress and bizarre words from her mother, just as much as the strong, insistent grip of the older men surrounding her, held her in place.  
  
"Oh ho, what's this about videos?" The man behind Yui leaned down to taunt right into her ear. "Have you been a _naughty_ girl, Yui-chan?"  
  
With that word, Yui's green and white skirt was flipped up and bunched around her hips, and the thick, hairy fingers of a distinctly adult hand began caressing and teasing the young girl through her underwear. Flailing in the grip of the men molesting her, Yui struggled even harder to free herself, before slowly, slowly falling limp, her frantic escape attempts fading into twitches of sensation at the press of the fingers and mournful, subdued whimpers.  
  
"N-no..." Yui trailed off as her lips were captured for a kiss a second time.  
  
Haruka wasn't happy to hear her daughter so upset, of course, but a mother of eleven years had plenty of experience with the occasional need to suppress her nurturing instincts and be firm for her child's own good. And _oh,_ how good it would be, once Yui came around and accepted her nature - as Haruka knew from first-hand experience. A kiss wouldn't be the _only_ first time her daughter experienced today, and by the time it was all over, Yui would thank her, and beg her for more. No more of those...inappropriate, _disgusting_ videos Haruka had caught her with, she would grow and learn and experiment with her sexuality in the _proper_ way; being taken and used for the pleasure of strangers.  
  
"Haruka-chan," One of her own gropers caught the pleasure-drunk mother's attention once more, interrupting her musings. "I know you want the best for your daughter, but you can't get distracted, now! Here, why don't you show Yui-chan what to do - lead by example?"  
  
Suddenly achingly free of the hands squeezing and rubbing and pleasuring her, Haruka let out an soft gasp as the man stepped back and undid his fly, pulling out his firm, stiff shaft and stroking it enticingly in her direction. Already, Haruka was weak at the knees just at the sight of the thing which would soon be the architect of her own personal heaven. Oh, _yes!  
_  
Haruka didn’t need to think about what she was going to do next. It was just so _obvious¸_ a thought that was engrained into her on a bone deep level. Maybe it was from all the _years_ of being the plaything of these men, maybe it was from her own nature, but when Haruka saw a cock, there was just no question about what she should do.  
  
Haruka wrapped her hands around the cock, feeling the hard, hot shaft pressing against her and sliding her fingers underneath it to cup the balls. Then she got to work, stroking and fondling the shaft, doing her very best to make the man feel as good as possible.  
  
And Haruka was _still_ getting groped even as she was felt up. She couldn’t tell how many hands were on her now, touching and fondling her as her skirt fell down around her ankles and as her bra was unhooked. She could see the flashes of photos being taken, and knew that before the day was out, videos of her would be uploaded to porn sites once again.  
  
“See, Yui,” Haruka said, turning her head to look at her daughter. Yui still looked shocked, but now there was a _large_ helping of arousal mixed in. Haruka hoped that soon Yui would just be shocked at how good it felt, not at what was happening to her. “The men here, they need our bodies to get off with. And we need them as well.” Her breath caught in her throat as her nipples were pinched. “We need them so, so much.  
  
Yui’s cute blue and white panties were bulging as a man slid his hand into them. Haruka gasped at the sight, and because she herself was getting her pussy stroked, her panties pushed up into her folds by thick, eager fingers. Yui’s blouse was getting dislodged as well, more hands surrounding her, groping her face, running along her long, black twin tails, lifting her slender legs up. It was a hugely erotic sight, and Haruka wondered what she would do if she was left alone to watch her daughter get fondled.  
  
But she _wasn’t_. There was work for Haruka herself to do and men that needed to be satisfied. Haruka kept on stroking the stranger’s cock, even as her own body was molested and as she listened to Yui’s whimpers as she was stripped of her clothing.  
  
“It’s going to feel good, Yui,” Haruka said, her words mumbled as a man kissed her. “You’ll see, it’s going to feel so good you’re never need that nasty porn again.”  
  
“Porn, at your age,” a man rumbled as he lifted Yui’s arms up and as another man pulled her blouse off of her. “What is society coming to.” He laughed as Yui twitched. “We’ll make sure you know what’s right and what’s not.”  
  
Oh, Haruka was so _happy_ that the group of anonymous molesters who gangbanged her at least once a week didn’t think it was weird that her daughter was coming along for this. She had been a bit worried.  
  
“Come on, Haruka-chan,” the man she was giving a handjob to said. “Don’t you want to show your daughter how to _really_ take care of a man?” He looked her up and down, at her naked upper half and the hole torn in her pantyhose. “You know what to do.”  
  
And he was right. Haruka did.  
  
Falling to her knees and tucking her lengthy pencil skirt beneath her thighs, Haruka didn't spare her daughter another glance as she wrapped her tongue around the cock she had been stroking. This was for Yui's benefit, of course, but when a man was using her mouth, Haruka knew that she had to give him her full attention. Even before her lips touched the stiff shaft, she could feel herself practically salivating in anticipation, and as she began lewdly slurping away, a rumbling, throaty moan of need filled the train car.  
  
"That's a good, obediently whore," the man she was servicing praised her between muted grunts of approval, "When we first started, who would have guessed you'd be sucking men off so enthusiastically? Some of the guys that weren't around back then wouldn't be able to believe that you used to struggle and complain, huh?"  
  
Haruka had been so foolish back then; still clinging to illusions of dignity and fidelity, she'd had the temerity to say _no_ when a man asked to make use of her. She'd learned the true nature of things quickly enough, however - a week of training, and she was already taking trips on the train whenever they told her to, regardless of any need or destination. A week after that, and they no longer had to guide her hands and mouth to where they were meant to go. And now, she'd get to watch her darling Yui learn all those lessons too!  
  
Yui was still being firmly held by multiple older men, a plethora of hands exploring every inch of her young form as they stripped her of clothing and caressed her, prompting shivers and directionless, frightened jerks from Haruka's thoroughly bewildered daughter. Haruka wanted to comfort her, and reassure her that everything was fine (and more than fine) but for now she had a much more important calling than even motherhood; she caressed the shaft in her mouth with her tongue, squeezing around the tip that was already pushing at the back of her throat, and stared adoringly up at the stranger so magnanimously gracing her with his cock.  
  
"N-no..." Yui's weak, pleading objections occasionally distracted her, so Haruka mentally recited what her mouth was too busy to say aloud:  
  
_It's okay, Yui,_ she thought, head bobbing back and forth at an increasing pace as firm, forceful hands directed her, _these men will make you feel so incredible, they'll help you realize you're just a slut for men's use like your mother, and then...  
_  
And then they would _fuck_ Haruka. And Yui, too, of course. The two of them would get fucked side by side, the mother showing the daughter just how to be a properly devoted slut for men she didn’t know, how to properly service them and use her lewd body to make them feel good.  
  
Oh, Haruka wanted her daughter to realize how good this was so _badly_. How there was a _healthy_ outlet for her urges, how she didn’t need to masturbate to disgusting fetish porn. How, if she just opened her eyes, there were plenty of ways to not only make herself feel good and, more importantly, make _men_ feel good.  
  
Reaching out, groping with her hand, Haruka grabbed her daughter’s shoulder. She felt a bit bad for tugging her away from the men that were groping her, that she was making them have to take even a single step to satisfy themselves, but Yui _needed_ to see what was going on. She needed to learn that, just like her mother, what she was here for.  
  
“Yui,” Haruka said, pulling her mouth off of the man’s cock and peppering it with kisses and licks in between words, “Yui, it’s okay.” She tugged her daughter close to her, running a hand down Yui’s back and coming right down to her butt. Haruka squeezed it through the panties that were the only bit of clothing Yui still had on, besides her socks. “I’m going to be here,” Haruka had to pause to properly suck on the man’s cock, “every step of the way and I’m going to make sure you learn to love this just as much as I do.”  
  
“But, but Mom,” Yui said, her wide eyes brimming, on the brink of tears, “I don’t want this.”  
  
“Of course you do,” Haruka said, smiling at her daughter, knowing that the façade of resistance was only skin deep, just like it had been with herself, once. “You’re my daughter.” If Haruka couldn’t suck the man in front of her off as she talked (and she felt _so_ bad about not doing what he wanted her to) then at least she could give him a handjob. “I know how good their touches feel on your skin,” Haruka continued, shifting her hand along Yui’s hip and then going down to touch her pussy. “I know how wet they make you.” She rubbed against the panties, feeling the dampness and the way they shifted underneath her fingers. “Just like they make me.”  
  
There was a round of clapping from the men standing over the two of them. Haruka looked up at them as she slid her ruby red lips down along the cock in front of her, going deeper and deeper down until she was deepthroating the entire shaft.  
  
“What a _touching_ speech,” one of the men said, smiling as he masturbated. “Hear that, Yui-chan? You’re just as much of a nasty, depraved slut as your mother is.”  
  
Yui stared up at them and then at her mother. Her mouth was wide open, and she didn’t seem to know what to think. So Haruka helped her daughter make her decision.  
  
She pulled Yui even closer to her, right next to the man she was giving the blowjob to. And then she leaned forward, kissing her preteen daughter around the stiff, hot, hard cock of the stranger.  
  
Haruka had never felt closer to her daughter than she did right now.  
The wonderful sensation of sucking and slurping and servicing a man's cock aside, it brought a new sort of joy to Haruka to watch the panoply of emotions flicker through Yui's eyes as mother and daughter's tongues danced and intertwined around a stiff dick. At first, Yui tried to pull away, however Haruka gently but insistently pulled her back into an embrace, and held her daughter's face closer to her own. Tentatively, the scared young girl began flickering her own tongue out to meet Haruka's - not yet feeling the pleasure that her mother was, but confusedly following Haruka's lead.  
  
Haruka was not a lesbian - the follies of her youth aside, that was a lesson she had been taught long ago - and even if she were, she certainly had never been attracted to her young daughter, so as the pair's kissing became more involved and passionate, the satisfaction she felt was more maternal pride and the joy of putting on a show for the men who would soon be using the both of them. Yui slowly became calmer and more accepting, sharing these strange new types of kisses with her mother less alarming than being manhandled by strangers, and Haruka rewarded her good behavior with an encouraging embrace, even as she broke the tongue-lock momentarily to both catch her breath and share an equally loving kiss with the tip of the man's cock.  
  
"You silly slut, you'll never get a girl hooked on dick with just a blowjob!" Apparently sick of being comparatively neglected while the mother and daughter made out around him, the man shoved both of them back and began stroking himself. "Even needy little whores like your daughter have to get properly _fucked_ before they learn their place. Turn her around and spread her legs, Haruka-chan - it's time for little Yui to take her first cock."  
  
"M-mama..." As the final kiss broke apart, Yui's eyes darted from her mother to the man who spoke and back, still uncertain.  
  
"It's okay, Yui," Haruka cupped her daughter's cheeks and placed a much more chaste kiss upon her forehead. "You'll love it, I promise."  
  
"But isn't this..." Yui trailed off. Her cheeks were flushed, and he breathing short and quick - despite her nervousness, Haruka could tell she hadn't been entirely immune to the teasing she'd received. "Isn't this, um, sort of thing...bad?"  
  
"Wherever would you get that idea, sweetness?" Haruka asked with incredulity. She hoped her daughter hadn't been given any strange ideas at school - modern education tackled sensitive topics from such a young age this days; very different than in her day. "I suppose it might be bad for other girls to do this, but you and I are sluts, whose only purpose in life is to take cock and please men. Besides, I don't recall you having any moral qualms about watching that filthy video, young lady. Now, point your behind towards the nice man, raise your hips, and spread your legs, Yui."  
  
Yui hesitated for a second, then nodded. She glanced at her mother one more time and Haruka gave her a big smile, reassuring her daughter that she was doing the right thing. Yui squared her shoulders and turned around, doing just what she was told to.  
  
Haruka sighed in happiness as she watched her daughter turn away and present herself. It was such a _nice_ sight, and she wished she had her phone on hand so that she could take a video of this special event. She’d have to ask some of the crowd later. For now, though, Haruka just watched closely as the man positioned his cock right in front of Yui’s pussy. And Haruka was happy to see that it was a _wet_ pussy, that her daughter, despite how unsure she was, was still learning to enjoy what was happening to her.  
  
“Don’t think that you can ignore us, slut,” a voice said form behind her. “Some of us aren’t pedophiles.”  
  
Hands pulled Haruka up into the air, groping and molesting her. It felt _good_ , it felt amazing. But Haruka still tried to keep on watching Yui, not wanting to miss when her daughter first had sex with a man. She knew she should be servicing all of the other men that were touching her, but she just _had_ to see this. It made her a bad slut, she knew, and she’d need to be punished for it later, but for now Haruka didn’t want to miss a minute of it.  
  
The man got a firm grip on Yui’s hips and rubbed his cock back and forth against her pussy. Yui was making soft, sweet sounds at that, and Haruka was so _happy_ to see the expression on her daughter’s face. And then the man was pushing himself forward.  
  
Yui’s moan had to be heard by everyone in the train as she got filled up. Haruka watched with bated breath as the man’s dick slowly sank deeper and deeper into her young daughter. She was so _happy_ for Yui! She knew how good the young girl must be feeling, getting filled up by a hard cock like that, knowing that she was serving a man and making him be satisfied.  
  
And now that Yui was getting fucked, rocking back and forth and making squeaking sounds, Haruka could get back to the terribly important job of taking care of all of the other men. And Haruka knew she was going to enjoy this, just as much as Yui was going to learn to love getting groped and fucked by strangers.  
  
“Yes,” Haruka moaned, pushing back and grinding against the dick pressing against her butt, “yes, I’m sorry I’ve been ignoring you for so long.” She panted with lust as she looked around at all of the men she was going to be lucky enough to service. “But I’ll make it up to you now, I promise!”  
  
And Haruka was sure that the men would be using her and her daughter until they really _were_ satisfied. And the thought made her feel nice and warm inside.  
  
Just like she was sure it would make Yui happy, once she learned how lucky she was to get treated like this. Haruka threw herself onto the shafts of the cocks surrounding her, doing her best to please them after spending so long not giving them their proper love and devotion. She ran her tongue down along a hard shaft, hands pumping along two more rods. Dicks were rubbing against her body, hands were groping her, and it felt so _good_. Not just the actual hands and lips and penises touching her, but _knowing_ that she was making men happy. That filled Haruka on an emotional level.  
  
“Thank you,” she said, looking up at the men who, after years of using her, she still didn’t know the names of. “Thank you for doing this for us.”  
  
“Yeah, not a problem,” one of them grunted as he rubbed his dick across Haruka’s face, smearing her minimal makeup. “I suppose you owe us for this, huh?”  
  
Haruka nodded as she felt a shaft pressing against her ass. She pressed backwards and moaned as she was filled up, her substantial rear wrapping around the stranger’s dick as he started to fuck her, raining blows on her butt as he did so. She loved the feeling.  
  
And Yui was learning to love it, too. Haruka could _hear_ her daughter crying out in orgasm, her youthful voice rising and rising as she was fucked, before she was suddenly silenced. Haruka caught a glimpse of her daughter, her cheeks bulging with a cock and smiled. What a wonderful day. So, so wonderful.

*******

  
  
Time lost all meaning, as Haruka's entire world was consumed with cocks in her mouth, in her cunt, in her ass, stroking them with her hands and squeezing her boobs around them. Occasionally, she had caught glimpses of Yui - being bounced and rocked and taken by the crowd of anonymous men. Haruka thought she heard the familiar sounds of squeaks and pained yelps turn into sighs and moans, but it was hard to be certain - she had been distracted from pleasing her molesters once already, and couldn't afford to spare the attention from her task a second time.  
  
The most attention she could spare was when she and Yui were shoved side by side for a few minutes. Both of them had been naked and covered in cum. Haruka had been proud to see the healthy flush on Yui’s cheeks, and how her small shoulders were rising and falling as she panted for breath. Oh, and there was Yui’s student I.D. card, plastered to her forehead with the cum that had been pumped onto her face.  
  
They had only been able to spend a minute together, pressing kisses against each other’s mouths for the benefit of the cameras recording everything before they had been pulled away by men more interested in satisfaction now than a good video later. But it had been a good minute, one that had reassured Haruka that she was doing the right thing with her daughter.  
  
As Haruka lay panting on the floor of the train, staring up at the brightly lit ceiling, she felt a soft weight collapse onto her stomach. The sticky, cum-covered form of her daughter clung dazedly to her torso in half-conscious hug.  
  
"That's my good girl." Despite her weariness, Haruka summoned the strength to run her fingers through Yui's hair, ignoring the sticky, knotted strands. "Did my sweetness have a good time? Did you get fucked into your place like a good little slut?"  
  
"Mm." Yui just clung closer to her mother, head obscured by Haruka's bared breasts, still rising and falling with the aftermath of her exertion.  
  
"What was that?" Haruka felt a little mean, being so pushy when the girl was clearly exhausted, but this was important.  
  
"I...it felt good, mama, but..."  
  
"No buts, Yui - and no more of those awful videos, okay?" Haruka wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her close, softening the firmness of her tone with a hug. "Next time you feel like doing that sort of thing, just find some man who looks at you like those men did and lift your skirt for him, okay?"  
  
"Y-yeah. I will. I'm sorry, mom." Emotionally exhausted, Yui heaved a long sigh and sunk into her mother's embrace.  
  
"I love you very much, Yui." Haruka followed suit, eyes drifting closed.


End file.
